Men Aren't Failures, They Just Give Up Trying
by malikoyun
Summary: He’d wanted her. Everyone saw. But, hey, he wasn’t a failure. Nope. He just gave up. And it started when she joined his band.. Dasey Chapter one, redone.


Disclaimer of a broken hearted girl: I do not own these characters. So shiiit. --; But I _do_ own the plot, so, HA!

A quick note from the currently delirious author:

Duuude! Before there were almost **no** Dasey stories, now the LWD section's _flooded_!

Anyhow!

Based on the fortune cookie my sister opened not even ten minutes before I decided on the topic, but _many_ hours after I wrote the last two lines of it after the last "…".

Summary:  
He'd wanted her. Everyone saw. But, hey, he wasn't a failure. Nope. He just gave up. And it started when she joined his band..

Men Aren't Failures They Just Give Up Trying

Chapter One: Pity Date – Take **Two**

_How will I _ever_ live with this?_

They stood there against the wall watching Schlepper perform on the stage, people in the audience tearing up. She gave a sigh beside him before looking up at his profile. Seemingly sensing her, he felt his body tense before looking down at his step-sister, who quickly shifted her gaze to the floor. Giving her shoulder a shove and clearing his throat, he opened his mouth, saying the first words that came to mind, one of the judges passing him as he did so.

"Can you _believe_ this? They wanted a rock concert, we gave them one and, _whaaaaat_?" She threw his a puzzled look, before turning to look back at the stage to their competitor receiving the award. Throwing Derek a nervous smile, she began to directing his toward the exit, obscenities being spilled from his lips the entire way.

…

"I can't believe we lost to Sheldon Schlepper!" Shoving past her stepbrother as she hung up her jacket. Walking next to her to hang his, she stole a glance at his own discouraged look, but what he replied was what pulled her to a stop.

"I can't believe I lost my _groupies_ to Sheldon Schlepper." Giving a small sniff, Casey brushed the feeling aside and followed him up the stairs after the rather.. Embarrassing show by their family.

_I should have known that's all he wanted.._

…

"No! Damn, Case, leave me _alone_!" He covered his head with the pillow, trying to block out her continuous knocking on the door. "Augh! Let. Me. Sleep!" The knocking stopped and with a satisfied groan, he removed the pillow and flipped over—to find a very, very irritated Casey standing above him.

"You are _not_ just going to lie there and _mope are_ you?!" Grabbing onto his comforter, he made an attempt to pull it bad over him, before his body was, somehow, pulled from his bed and out the door. Blinking ferociously at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, reality struck and he turned around to yell at her to have his clothes thrown at his face. "Get cleaned up, you're _fine_."

"Since when did you ever—" The shirt slipped off his head, he caught a glace of something he'd never seen before just as she pulled the door shut. An actual _sincere_ smile, playing on _Casey's_ lips? For him? Yeah. Maybe he _did_ need to get out.

…

"I am _not_ letting you talk me into feeling better _ever_ again." He said as he carried her bags. "_Why_ am I carrying these for you again?" A meek attempt at getting a reaction, not realizing he'd be rewarded.

"Because you felt absolutely _horrible_ for the way you treat me earlier?" She gave him a look of pure pitiful-puppy-dog-ness, before attempting at helping him with the bags. Attempting, because _he_ pulled away, shaking his head. He grinned at her before walking toward the store they'd been heading for.

_No! Don't you see it? I know! It's all just.._

_It's all just to see you smile again_.

…

"Who are you and _what_ have you done with my son?" Derek looked up to stare at his father's surprised look as he walked into the house, sending one back himself, before looking down at the shopping bags in his hands.

"Uh.. I can.. Explain?"

…

"Why did you do that? What is wrong with you? You've never ever—" She slipped on the bottom step as she followed him down into the living room. It all seemed so rehearsed as he reached out to catch her.

"It's all just.." And as he held her there, she felt his soft breathing against her lips. Her eyelids slid shut and she could feel him coming closer just as—


End file.
